One Man, and a Crate of Puppets
One Man, and a Crate of Puppets ist ein offizieller Webcomic zu Fallout, der von Jerry Holkins (aka Tycho Brahe) geschrieben und illustriert von Mike Krahulik (aka John Gabriel), (Ersteller des Videospiel-Webcomics Penny Arcade), mitgestaltet von Fallout 3 Hauptdesigner Emil Pagliarulo. Im Juli 2008, wurde der Comic auf der offiziellen Fallout 3 Website veröffentlicht. Es beschreibt das Lebens des Puppet Man, dem einzigen Bewohner von Vault 77, und seiner Kiste mit Puppen. Er wurde jeden Mittwoch geupdated. Im ersten Teil wird auch Vault 43 und Vault 69 mit ihren Experimenten erwähnt. Geschichte Zu Beginn des Comics bemerkt der Protagonist, dass er der einzige Bewohner von Vault 77 ist. Jedoch gehörte eine Kiste mit Puppen zur Ausstattung der Vault, und war damit wichtiger Teil des Experiments. Während der ersten Monate ging der Bewohner der Vault durch verschiedene Phasen der Panik und Depression, verursacht durch die Einsamkeit in der Vault. Die Kiste mit den Puppen öffnete er erst nach einem Jahr, drei Monaten und 12 Tagen nach Versiegelung der Vault. Er entwickelte eine multiple Persönlichkeit, wobei seine zweite Persönlichkeit die Form der "sprechenden" Vault Boy-Puppe annahm. Nachdem der König, eine der Handpuppen von der Vault Boy-Puppe "ermordet" wurde, fasste er den Beschluss die Vault zu verlassen. Nachdem die Vault geöffnet wurde sah er sich einem RAD-Skorpion von der Größe einer Boeing 747 gegenüber, weshalb er schnell die Vault wieder verschloss. Nach etwas Zeit öffnete er die Vault 77 erneut und verließ sie auf einer Riesenameise, die er Mr. Pinch taufte. Er sah die neue Welt durchaus positiv, zum Beispiel dass es recht warm für einen Dezember war fand er nicht so schlimm, da er nie eine Person war, die Schnee mochte. Er begegnete einem Ghul, der nur einen Arm hatte und einen Vault-Overall trägt, dessen Nummer man nicht erkennen kann, möglicherweise Vault 12. Später wird er von Sklavenhändlern gefangen. Während diese darüber diskutieren, ob sie ihn verkaufen oder essen sollen, versucht er sie vor seiner Handpuppe zu warnen mit "it's crazy" und "has killed before". In dieser Nacht kommt einer der Sklavenhändler voller Panik zu einer anderen Gruppe und sagt ihnen, dass der Puppet Man seinen Partner getötet hat, und kommt um ihnen das gleiche anzutun. Das letzte Bild zeigt den Puppet Man zusammen mit seiner Puppe in mitten einer großen Menge toter Sklavenhändler, von Blut bespritzt. Der Erzähler fasst zusammen, dass die Vault ein Fehlschlag war, und erinnert den Leser daran, dass "the Vaults were never meant to save anyone." In-game Referenz In den Baracken der Sklavenhändler von Paradise Falls ist ein Vault 77-Overall zusammen mit einem Holoband "Verbrennt diesen verdammten Overall" in einem Regal hinter der Treppe. Das Holoband sagt:"Wie gesagt - keine Ahnung wo der Scheiß herkam, aber die Jungs flippen aus! Irgend 'ne alte Geschichte von früher, von 'nem Fremden ohne Namen. Lassen Sie das verdammte Ding einfach verschwinden, wir können es hier überhaupt nicht gebrauchen! Was wenn es... IHM gehört, und er zurück kommt!?" (englisch: "Like I told ya man, I don't fuckin' know where it came from. But it freaks the boys out. Some story from a while back, 'bout a stranger with no name. Just...get rid of the damn thing. Ain't no good gonna come from keeping it around. Besides. If it is...his. Maybe he'll come back for it. Comprende?".) Personen * Puppet Man * Vault Boy-Puppe * Andere Pupen: The King, Grandma, Reverend Hound * Ein riesiger RAD-Skorpion * Mr. Pinch, eine Riesenameise * Ein unbenannter Ghul aus einer Vault (eventuell Vault 12) * Sklavenjäger/Raider, darunter Bob und ein einäugiger Sklavenhändler. Web Comic * ''Fallout 3'' One Man, and a Crate of Puppets External links * Penny Arcade bei Wikipedia * Penny Arcade Galerie Vault_77_Webcomic.jpg|Der Webcomic als Ganzes. en:One Man, and a Crate of Puppets it:One Man, and a Crate of Puppets fr:One Man, and a Crate of Puppets pl:Pewien człowiek i skrzynia pełna marionetek ru:One Man, and a Crate of Puppets uk:One Man, and a Crate of Puppets pt:One Man, and a Crate of Puppets Category:One Man, and a Crate of Puppets